The Return of Donna Noble
by Ford.Ye.Fiji
Summary: TORCHWOOD is no longer evil, CARDHIT is alone in the fight against the Doctor. Then several years after, and several hundred for the Doctor, the Doctor is staying with Ponds for a day or two. The perfect opportunity. Meanwhile, Donna is starting to remember. Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or the cover art. Bow ties are cool, the TARDIS is blue. Obvious facts are obvious.
1. It is ready

**A/N:** **New fic! Yay! And I should be updating every Thursday if I don't break and post early. Disclaimer: Don't own, check back in later.**

Tall black heels clacked on the floor as Lily Spade walked briskly to the ominous metal doors. The metal buttons beeped as she typed in the required six numbered code that changed every hour. Only two people could open this door. Her and... Him.

The deadlock sealed door opened with a smooth swish and she clacked forward.

A large mahogany desk with a padded chair behind that appeared to be unoccupied was the only furniture in the stark room other than the straight backed steel chair in front of it.

Swallowing slightly she cleared her throat.

"Sir? You asked for me?"

"Please sit." The cold, raspy and somehow slimy voice spoke.

Still nervous and tugging her regrettably short skirt farther down, she sat cross legged on the metal chair. He did not turn around.

"We've lost TORCHWOOD."

"What?"

"Infiltrated. By the Doctor."

He spat the alien's name out like it was a curse.

Lily gasped. "W- we're all that's left! CARDHIT is the last and The Doctor is out to destroy the world, sir, we're the last. What will we do?"

"Well. Get rid of the moles TORCHWOOD has placed in us."

"Moles?"

"Preferably, you."

Lily Spade froze. The cool feel of the metal slid chillingly down the back of her jacket and she shuddered.

"I've been with CARDHIT since the beginning, sir. I've worked hard to earn your trust, sir. I'm not a mole, sir."

"The perfect cover." He growled.

Lily decided to roll with it, sometimes he was paranoid.

"Sir-" the small Asian girl began but she didn't finish her sentence as the cold feeling of the chair spiked to hot electricity and Lily screamed.

The only sound other than the crackling electricity and Lily's screams was the howling laughter of the 'thing' in the chair. The electricity finally stopped and Lily's head drooped upon her chest.

"You have proved your loyalty. You may leave. Any sane member of TORCHWOOD would have killed me when I mentioned the mole or jumped out of the chair that was quite obviously a trap. Now, get out of my sight and GET ME THE DOCTOR."

Lily Spade rose and trotted out of the office with shaking legs and wild eyes. She carefully brushed her black hair behind her ear and opened the second security level ten door. The room was cool and dark. Dark pipes on the ceiling and walls led to pool on the floor that was filled with swampy green bubbling liquid.

A man in sterile white clothes and mask approached her.

"Ms. Spade, the clone is proceeding well and we have required the DNA sample of Wilfred Mott."

"Wonderful."

Lily's lips curved into a cruel smile. She smirked as a wrinkled tan hand emerged from the soupy clone feed.

Soon. She would prove her worthiness to be by his side. She would serve him and give him the best results.

She was faithful, she was awestruck,

she was his servant, and he was her master.


	2. Accidental Meeting

**A/N: Yep. I caved and posted early. I'm a failure. Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who. Maybe tomorrow. **

The Doctor was running through the mall looking for his Ponds. He thought he saw a ginger in the sea of heads but it quickly disappeared. Turning a corner he ran into a woman and they both ended up sprawling on the tiled floor. The Doctor clumsily picked himself up and held out his hand babbling apologies.

"I am so, so sorry. Clumsy me can't watch my step. Always running into things as I said I am VERY-" he trailed off staring into the flushed face of a familiar woman. "-sorry, Donna Noble."

"Excuse me? Do I know you? And why were you running around like a dumbo? You big dunce!"

The Doctor still stared at her with big round eyes and gaping mouth.

"Yes... Yes, that's me. Big outer space dunce."

She looked him up and down.

"Are you alright?" "Yep. Thats me. The king of ok."

"Please stop looking at me like I just dropped out of the sky."

"Ok." He nodded fervently.

He probably should be leaving, but it was like trying to separate fish fingers and custard. You just couldn't. An old man appeared out of the crowd surging by them.

"Oh, Donna. Thank goodness. And- oh, who's this?"

Wilfred Mott took in the very young (by the looks of it) gangly skinny man. He was dressed in braces, tweed, and (out of all things) a bow tie.

"I- I don't know. Whats your name?" Donna inquired.

"Uh."

"You sure we haven't met before? You feel familiar."

That started the man out of his reverie.

"NO! No, I've never seen you before in my life, um. My name is... Uh. Doctor Wilf Noble. Uh, sorry not Wilf, I, uh, meant John Pond. Yes. Doctor John Pond? Pond. No, Smith. Doctor John Smith."

"Oi! Stop chattering! I know, I've seen you somewhere."

The man's eyes widened. "No! You have NEVER seen me in your life!"

Donna's eyes narrowed. How had he forgotten the most important rule?! NEVER EVER tell Donna Noble she couldn't do something without a good reason and since he didn't have a good reason, he decided it was time to retreat.

And, then the loud voice rang out, "Doctor!"

Oh, thank goodness.

"That's my um, friend! Bye!"

The Doctor rushed off as fast as he could go, tripping over his limbs and bumping into shelves as his arms flailed helplessly at his sides.

"What a queer person. Come on, Grandfather."

But Wilf only stared, that person had called him 'Doctor' not John or Smith or Doctor John Smith. But, Doctor.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Amelia whirled in surprise as the Doctor bolted past her in a panic.

"Doctor?"

He said something that sounded like, "OhgoodnessDonna!I'llmeetyouatthecarbye!"

Rory blinked and the madman was gone. Amelia looked curiously at the other ginger and the old man in the gap the Doctor had created. Amelia strode forward even though Rory hissed a pained, "Amy!" But, he still followed.

Amelia put her hand on her hip and held out her hand in greeting to the old man.

"Hello, I'm Amelia Pond- that's my husband Rory and I assume you've already met our local madman."

Her smile showed it was an old joke.

"Wilfred Mott and my granddaughter, Donna Noble. Donna, can I ah, speak to them privately?"

"Grandfa-" "Please Donna?"

Donna threw her hands up into the air in exasperation, but she strode toward the hats section. Wilfred jerked back towards the Ponds once she was out of earshot.

"Was that the Doctor?"

"Well, yes. Didn't he say so, Mr. Mott?"

"No, goodness, no. And call me Wilf, any friends of the Doctor are friends of mine. He wasn't kidding about changing his face was he?"

"Changing his face? You mean the regeneration stuff he told us about?"

"Yes."

"You knew the Doctor before regeneration?" Rory put in.

"Yes, he was still skinny, but sideburns and hair that defied gravity."

"Did he still wear that bow tie?"

"Bow tie? No. A pinstriped suit, tie, and long trench coat. Never wore bow ties."

"No bow tie? He can't be separated from that thing!"

Rory who was still in the background looked up at Wilf, "Why didn't the Doctor tell you who he was?"

"Ah, I suspect that has something to do with my granddaughter Donna."

"What about her?"

"Ah... It's a long story, but she used to travel with him. And, something happened. If she ever remembers her travels with the Doctor she would die so... The Doctor erased her memories. She had to forget everything about him. If she ever hears about him again, there would be consequences."

"Oh. No wonder he left in such a hurry."

"Could you tell me your address? I- I would like to see him again. The last time I saw him he was dying. I thought he was dead."

"Oh, oh, of course." Amelia quickly scribbled on a scrap of paper and handed it to him.

"I can keep him at the house till tomorrow. Come then."

Amelia waved goodbye and grabbed Rory's hand as she proceed to the chip and pin machines.

"Well, who were they grandfather?"

Wilf jumped and then looked into his granddaughters eyes. "No one, just an old... Friend. A very old friend."

He had gotten that distant look that made Donna feel like she being pitied. She frowned.

"I heard you were going to see them tomorrow. I'm coming."

"Uh- what?"

**A/N: Poor Wilf! Unfortunately he still has a long way to go, you do realize it's going to get worse before it gets better. Right?**


	3. Wilf Comes to Call

**A/N: Yay! Update! I know this is really short, sorry. Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who. It's on my Christmas list, though. ;) **

The Doctor was puttering around in the Pond's backyard in his TARDIS the next morning. He was planning on leaving before they were awake. To quietly sneak off and let them have normal lives.

Before he ruined them like Rose, Martha, Jack, Jo, others, and... Donna. She had been brought to the forefront of his mind recently when he had plowed into her the other day. That was part of the reason he needed to leave. Donna would be curious and it would only be a matter of time before she sniffed him out.

Of course, Wilf might visit him and that would only hasten her to finding him. Then, if she found out he wasn't simply a doctor with the name John Smith, but The Doctor, her mind would implode and do just the thing he tried and bled to prevent.

He thought all this as he was under the console, his tweed jacket thrown upon the seat, his cuffs rolled up, and goggles over his eyes. He was sonicing something under there and orange sparks flew so of course he didn't hear the car in the Pond's driveway. Nor did he hear the door open until the TARDIS hummed and a familiar voice rang out,

"Doctor?"

The Doctor started and smacked his head into the console above him.

"Ow!"

Wilf started forward in time to see the Doctor scoot out from where he had been working and turn up his goggles.

"Wilf?"

Wilf looked at the floppy-haired and bow tie clad stranger.

"You've really changed, and... You remember me?"

"Well, yes... I might have changed on the outside but I'm uh, still the Doctor."

Wilf shifted awkwardly and then he finally blurted.

"How long has it been for you?"

"A, uh, few hundred years."

"When were you going to tell me you weren't dead?"

The Doctor had stood up and absentmindedly fiddled with the controls on his TARDIS.

"I- well. I deemed it better for you to forget me. I, uh, would just cause turmoil and it was better if you thought I was dead." He rushed.

"Doctor. Sometimes you can be so daft."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and turned to look at Wilf.

"Wh-" but before he could continue Wilf pulled the Doctor into a hug.

The Doctor returned it despite the grease stains peppering his face and arms. Eventually the Doctor and Wilf had moved outside and began chatting amiably. There was an unspoken agreement and Donna was never mentioned.

Unfortunately, that very same unmentioned person had in fact followed Wilfred Mott to Amelia Pond's house, jotted down the address, and went back home and greeted her grandfather when he returned an hour or so later.

Wilf did not suspect anything. And of course, neither did Donna when Wilf came home with his hair mussed and a worried expression. She assumed he had been walking into the wind again.

She couldn't have dreamed that the real Wilf had been kidnapped and placed in a machine to keep his clone alive who was now the Wilf she was talking too.

No, it never even crossed her mind.

**A/N: Yep, that was a cliffhanger. Sorry. Just kidding, no I'm not.**


	4. Running

**A/N: Yay! Update! And, I have been informed that there is another story called 'The Return of Donna Noble.' I didn't mean to copy it! Besides, the picture is different and the plot is different (other than Donna returning). Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, I do own a homemade version of Eleven's sonic screwdriver! **

The Doctor was strolling around the neighborhood when Amelia had booted him out of the house when he had started going stir-crazy. She had refused him access to the TARDIS, because and I quote, "You'll go gallivanting off to the stars and not come back for a year! And then you'll feel guilty about it and I'll have to cheer you up!"

So, now his feeling of guilt about the five minutes-twelve years thing had been brought to the front of his mind. Wonderful. Of course, there was no way today could get any worse unless aliens came to destroy Leadworth and he half wished they would.

Of course, he was wrong, his day could get worse and not have any perks to it, particularly Wilf and Donna meeting him on the road.

"Oi! Doctor Smith! Or Pond!"

The Doctor froze. Donna. Now he was in trouble. Should he run away? He probably should.

"Doctor Smith!"

That was Wilf, what did Wilf need? The Doctor turned on his heel and waved awkwardly.

"Hi..."

Donna was about five feet from him in all her ginger glory. What would normal people say? Sorry? Probably.

"Sorry for running into you one day, eleven hours, 9 minutes and a lot of seconds that I won't go into, ago." Oops. Probably not like that.

Donna blinked and then said, "46 seconds and counting, Spaceman."

The Doctor froze as Donna continued, "How did you know all that?"

"H- how did you know the exact number of seconds?"

"Seconds? I never said anything about seconds."

Wilf looked sideways at her.

"You said 46 seconds."

"No-"

"Oh! Yes, you didn't, silly Doctor me- Smith! Silly Doctor Smith always confusing things."

Donna frowned between the two of them. DoctorDonna had said those 46 seconds. Better pretend it never happened or else DoctorDonna would surface.

"How did you know all that?"

"I, um, am very good at keeping time in my head. And I uh..."

Shoving his hand into his pocket he produced a watch.

"Have a watch!" He said triumphantly.

Thank goodness he had recently used the watch or else he'd have to dig through his pockets and that would have been exhausting.

"Well, isn't that wizard."

"Sorry?"

"For a second, I thought you could- could? I've forgotten something."

Her expression was sorrowful and her face fell. If any stranger had passed by, they would have thought Donna had lost something or someone very very dear to her.

The Doctor hissed to Wilf, "Distract her! I've got to go! Or it will start! Wilf!"

Wilf shrugged helplessly in confusion. The Doctor glared at Wilf in disbelief and finally it dawned on Wilf and Wilf pretended to fall.

"Grandfather!" Donna shouted, starting out of her reverie.

The Doctor stepped forward when she said that in response and then froze. For a second he had heard Susan instead of Donna, but his mind quickly reminded him that he did not go by grandfather anymore... Nor was he one.

"Grandfather? Are you okay?"

"Just my leg, help me up, just a cramp dear."

The Doctor sighed in relief and fled. When Donna looked up, the mysterious Doctor Smith was gone.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor had locked the doors to his TARDIS and leaned against them breathing heavily. He had run all the way back to the Pond's house. He needed to get out of here, she would be back and he knew she would die if he even got near her.

Turning to the TARDIS he clicked and spun, pulled and pushed. After cranking a wheel and with the flick of a switch the TARDIS wheezed away. Amy who was gazing at the wheezing TARDIS through the window, watched him go with forlorn eyes.

Rory rested his head on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. He'll be back before you can say 'where's he got to now?'"

Amy frowned.

"Where's he got to now?"

**A/N: That ended up more depressing than I planned out. Ah, well. **


	5. History of CARDHIT

**A/N: Wee bit'o history before the story continues. I know, I'm mean. I also use latin in this chapter. Dominus is the latin word. And no, this villain is not the master. He's new.**

CARDHIT was founded as a side organization with TORCHWOOD. It quickly grew and expanded to a sister organization.

TORCHWOOD, though found their methods for getting to the Doctor a bit too drastic.

CARDHIT was an anagram of IRTDAHC, or Incidences Regarding The Doctor And His Capture.

The Silence had even funded some of CARDHIT's work before they had been more or less defeated by the Doctor.

CARDHIT had spies wedged in the Time Agency, the Shadow Proclamation, and even TORCHWOOD. CARDHIT trusted no one. Eventually, they even let aliens and bounty hunters grow into their ranks in desperation.

CARDHIT had tabs on all past companions, but they never moved in upon them. The Silence had made that grievous mistake at Demons Run.

One of the founders of CARDHIT had been an alien though this had been a much concealed fact until about the 90's when aliens had been welcomed by CARDHIT. This alien founder was known as Romulus Cidolfus Grimsbane. Or, Dominus. Eventually, he was the last leader of CARDHIT. All others had died under some suspicious circumstances. No one questioned it.

Dominus was a Septiamin which was a species gifted with a longer life span. They possessed a unique ability: their enzymes are a poison that is fatal to the Timelords and that disabled their regenerations. It rivaled even that of the Judas Tree and it was extremely painful.

They had a great love of justice and the only thing that could rival their love of justice was their hate of a race known as the Timelords.


	6. The TARDIS has had enough

**A/N: I had lots of fun with this one! Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: Don't own, but day-late Happy Silence Day! Wait, what was I saying? **

**missmerrymak: New Chapter! Thank you for the review. :)**

The TARDIS landed with a crunch. He had just needed to leave. Opening the door, he gaped at the scene before him. Exactly where he had left with one exception, it was a day later.

Suddenly something pushed him and he sprawled face first on the ground. The door shut with a slam. Getting back to his feet and wiping mud off his bow tie he glared at his ship.

"Don't do this."

No humming response. A door creaked from the house behind him in the silence.

"Oi! Stop being stubborn! I know you can hear me!" He shouted at his obstinate TARDIS.

"You do know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Someone pointed out. He swallowed and spun around. Donna stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"I wasn't talking to myself I was talking to the TA- ummm. Box."

She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Is that any better?"

He huffed before talking again. "Where's Amy and Rory?"

"Inside. I popped in for a visit. What's with the police box?"

He patted the TARDIS nervously. He knew Sexy had planned this. He just knew it!

"Um. It's where I live."

"There? I don't think even you are skinny enough to live there."

"Ha ha, now your going to say I have no eyebrows and a funny chin." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well, it's true! I'd get a paper-cut if I hugged you!"

He tried to speak past a sudden lump in his throat. "I've been told that before."

"You don't really live in there do you?"

"Yes. I do." He sniffed imperiously.

"You couldn't live there unless it was a magic portal or another dimension or somehow bigger on the inside!"

He froze and held his breath not daring to look up at her and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Have I seen you before? I keep feeling like I've seen you before."

"No!" He shouted and then coughed at her suspicious glance. "No, you've never seen me before." Not with this face at least, his mind added silently.

"You're hiding something."

"No I'm not." Donna was always good at sniffing out when he was lying. If he had ever pulled the 'I'm the king of OK' speech on her, she would know.

"Yes, you are!" She leaned over the taller man ominously. It was rather funny looking. A tall gangly man shrinking back from a short ginger glaring at him.

"It's in the box isn't it!"

"Uh. No. Nonononono. Nothing is in the box. Nothing suspicious about her!"

"Her?"

"Uh, nobody!"

"Have you got somebody in there? Are you a kidnapper?"

"No! No!" Pushing past him she opened the door. In fact, the TARDIS had opened the door before her fingers even brushed it! The TARDIS _had_ intended this!

Donna stood in the opening and gasped. Taking a few steps in she shuddered. The Doctor had stepped in after her and gazed worriedly at her. Suddenly she spun around and slapped the Doctor so that he fell against the doors.

"You wiped my mind spaceman! How could you!? I went back to being a useless temp!"

"Donna, I HAD to! You- you were- are going to die!" His cheek had turned the same fiery color of Donna's hair. He reached his hand out and Donna backed away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Donna! You'll die! I c- can't- couldn't..."

Donna frowned. "And you've regenerated. When did that happen?"

"A long time ago."

Her face morphed into one of concern when she saw the red mark her angry slap had left. A loud impatient and exasperated hum filled the air and something fell down from the ceiling. The Doctor peered over Donna's shoulder and then his face brightened considerably.

"The chameleon arch!" Bounding forward he grasped it and gestured wildly at Donna. "I can save you!" Donna glared suspiciously at him.

"The chameleon arch doesn't work on a human. It turns Timelords into a human."

"Yep, you see a Timelords-"

"-memories are also stored in a fob watch and that is the perfect place to put your part of my mind! You can modify it to only take my Timelord memories not, of course, change my biology-" Donna finished.

"Yes! See! Come on, we don't have much time!"

Donna finally followed him though she was a little more subdued. "Since it's not switching species, it shouldn't hurt."

Donna rolled her eyes as he turned it on. The Doctor grinned.

"Geronimo!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDW **

The first thing Donna saw when she blinked away the darkness was a angular face with a frankly astounding chin. He was about twenty and he had floppy hair that fell down over his eyes.

Where was she? What had happened? She needed to find the Doctor. She remembered she was going to slap him silly but what for?

"Donna?"

Wait, that man WAS the Doctor. Her first movement other than opening her eyes was to raise her hand to slap the Doctor. He cringed and closed his eyes waiting for the blow. (Much like he had in Utah.)

He was surprised of course by the sound of laughter. Donna had stood up and she was filling the TARDIS with gales of laughter, the joyous sound echoing about them.

"I'm free! I can remember!"

The Doctor's face stretched into a wide grin that reached from ear to ear. "It worked!"

He pulled Donna into a hug. Donna finally stepped back and glared at him. "If you ever do a thing like that EVER again Spaceman, I will slap you."

"Yes, Donna." He muttered meekly.

"Wouldn't want to have to regenerate again because of the slap from space."

Donna was finding this regeneration of him very childish and less serious like the last one. She rather liked it. She glared at him in the most Donna fashion and she chased him round the console threatening to give him the 'slap from space.'

The TARDIS hummed in contentment. Eventually the Doctor burst out of the doors which fell shut behind him and Donna followed him about a foot behind.

The doors banged shut again as she was greeted with a horrible sight. Wilf was holding a slumped unconscious Doctor, a needle in the hand supporting the Doctor's back.

"W- Wilf? What did you do?"

Wilf looked at her, his gaze hard.

"Sorry Donna."

He pressed a button on the vortex manipulator on his wrist. He and the Doctor vanished in a stream of blue and white light.


	7. He's Gone!

**A/N: This is from Amy and Rory's point of view and there's kissing. I know it's short but, I've got writers block and I'm trying to shove past it. **

Amelia and Rory heard the TARDIS wheeze into their yard after they had chatted amiably with Donna for about an hour. She had followed the noise and found the Doctor shouting at his sentient spaceship.

Amy had cringed and sat back in the kitchen with Rory.

"Best not go out there."

Rory looked at her.

"Don't look at me like that! You know I couldn't stop her!"

"Look at you like what?"

Amy glowered at him and Rory stared in bafflement. Finally they both just sat there in awkward silence.

"Sooo. I'm surprised she isn't Scottish. She reminds me of you."

Amelia glared at Rory out of the corner of her eye. He shrunk in upon himself again.

"Sorry."

"Shut up, stupid face."

Rory looked hurt at the comment. Amelia sighed, didn't he know when she was referring to his stupid face that she was doing it fondly? The sensitive insecure stupid face. She loved him so much

. Deciding to make up for hurting his feelings, she leaned forward and kissed him soundly, he responded. The door banged open and Donna puffed in.

"Oi! Amy!"

They didn't move.

"I leave for one second and you're snogging!"

Rory's hand crept around to the back of Amy's hair.

"I won't have companions snogging!" Donna shouted and then reddened slightly.

"This is what the Doctor feels like isn't it?" She sighed.

"He's been kidnapped!"

Amy leaned forward farther.

"For real!" Donna shouted.

Amelia and Rory finally broke apart with a gasp and pressed their foreheads together. Rory suddenly frowned.

"Wait. You remember the Doctor?" He looked at Donna sideways and she groaned.


	8. The Enemy Unmasked

**A/N: Yay! Long chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own, but I'm wearing Moffat down on the subject. Wish me luck.**

The Doctor slumped forward and slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and too bright. He moved his limbs and held back a groan.

"Is that him? The man who fell from the sky?"

That voice was too loud. He wished it would stop.

"Yes. I believe so." The second voice was more feminine.

He blinked and finally everything sharpened and came into focus. He tried to move and found he was lying on a bed. A hospital bed? Was he in a hospital? No. Too silent and the air didn't taste right. There wasn't any medicines in the air. He lifted his head up slowly and found two doctors? Nurses? People in front of them.

"He's awake." The female one said.

"Obviously," groaned the Doctor and laid his head back down.

Moving was bad, his head was swimming and the room was spinning in dizzying circles.

"You can understand us?" Said the male incredulously.

"Course. I'm not an idiot."

"Sure look like one." The boy muttered.

"I heard you."

"Ok, enough!" The woman half shouted.

"We shouldn't talk to him!" She hissed.

The Doctor raised his head again and took into note that he was restrained with handcuffs and he was in a child's bedroom? The male limped forward and placed a beat-up stethoscope on his chest.

"Are you going to take me to your leader? I'm assuming that's why I'm here." The male looked taken aback.

"Yuan! Do you think we should te-"

"Shut up, Shawn!" Names finally.

Shawn pulled the stethoscope back from the Doctor's chest.

"Holy cow! He REALLY is an alien! He's got two hearts, listen!"

The Doctor groaned. If they were employed by a person who was every bit as daft as them, then he was in trouble. Another groan issued from the bed across from the Doctor and he realized it was Wilf. No, a clone, he remembered being stabbed with the needle and falling unconscious and he remembered waking up... But what had happened to get him to this point?

Yuan felt Wilf's pulse point..

"This one is human."

Wilf moaned something that sounded like Cardiff. No, CARDHIT. And it all came flowing back.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

_The Doctor snapped awake as soon as the vortex manipulator transported them. Wilf jumped slightly when he realized that the Doctor was awake sooner than expected. Of course, his immune system had stabilized the offending liquid easily. Thank goodness this clone wasn't thoroughly instructed in Timelord biology._ _He scrambled away from Wilf while these thoughts zoomed through his head at a million miles an hour. _

_He stopped when he ran into something and looked behind him. A man, well, something like a man, stood up behind the desk. A small, dark-haired, Asian woman stood in shock behind Wilf at the sudden arrival of the two. _

_The thing spoke. "You've brought him."_

_The Doctor decided that he'd rather face clone Wilf than that. He scrambled backwards again, this time in the opposite direction, and bumped into Wilf._

_The being was milky white and where it's eyes should have been were two of the most deepest black eyes he had ever seen. They looked like shiny polished marbles. It had no hair, instead a bumpy ridge trailing down it's back where the middle part of hair and spine should have been. It was clothed in a suit much like the Silence and if it's face was more elongated and less pearly smooth it would be almost a twin._

_"You don't recognize me, do you? I thought not. It's been more than four hundred years." _

_The Doctor blinked once and then gasped. "Y- you're a Septiamin." _

_"Yes. Our race was almost wiped out by the Timelords. Of course, that's why I was the perfect applicant for CARDHIT." _

_"CARDHIT?"_

_"Nothing to you right now. You will soon be dead." _

_The Doctor suddenly grinned. "Gotcha." And he pressed the vortex manipulator. Clone Wilf yelped as he realized what he'd done. _

_They materialized in Leadworth where Amy Pond's house would be in three hundred years. The Doctor was still clutching Wilf's arm and he adjusted the meter before Wilf could get his ground back under him. This time they appeared in UNIT, but Wilf snarled and grappled with the Doctor. A woman with the traditional red hat saw them and gaped. They disappeared again. This time they were about fifteen feet above the ground and they both plummeted and smacked into the cement._

_The last thing the Doctor remembered was a pair of footsteps coming closer._

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Shawn paced back and forth.

"Has Mum found out yet? That we caught an alien?"

Yuan hissed back, "No! We can't tell her! You know how she hates nonsense about 'aliens.' She thinks we're stupid!"

The doctor stuck his tongue out like he was tasting the air. Shawn looked disgusted.

"What are you doing?"

"A thing. It's 2005 isn't it?"

"Well. Yeah, where have you been the past hundred years?"

The Doctor wrinkled his nose and he started squirming.

"What are you doing?" Asked Yuan.

"Another thing."

They didn't notice his hand in his pocket.

"What type of thing?"

"It's a thing in progress! Respect the thing!"

Shawn sniggered a bit and Yuan smacked him lightly on the arm. The Doctor slipped the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and soniced the handcuffs. They fell off and he leapt up. His head swam for a bit but he pointed the sonic screwdriver at them.

"Don't move! Or- or I will... Sonic you!"

Yuan froze. "Don't move Shawn! He could kill us!"

The Doctor grabbed something on clone Wilf's wrist and he soniced it quickly before pointing the screwdriver back at the two Asian teens. They were about, eighteen of nineteen, now that he focused on it. Shawn was skinny and clothed in a red hoodie with cargo shorts. His (sister obviously) was wearing cargo shorts and tank top with lilies on it. They were both barefoot. Except, Shawn, he had a white cast on one foot.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am but, heh, my friends are in trouble. And, funny thing is, a Sonic Screwdriver, which is this thingy, here, isn't a weapon. I don't carry weapons. My wife does. Imagine that. Geronimo!"

Yuan and Shawn had started when he had said 'not a weapon.' Yuan did not get far, for right as the Doctor said 'Geronimo!' He pushed the button on the wrist thingy the old man had been wearing. They both disappeared in a flash of light.

Yuan spun around to Shawn beside her,

"You did get the tracker on him right?!"

"Yes!" He squeaked. "As soon as he shows up somewhere we'll know!"

Yuan looked at the small device he pulled from his pocket. The small Asian boy grimaced. "I think it's... Well, according to this he hasn't shown up yet. I think it might be broken."

Yuan threw her hands up in the air in frustration.


	9. Discovered

**A/N: Hi... It's been awhile... Sorry. I havd no idea where this story is going so that's why this chapter took so long. Please don't kill me! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. **

Wilf woke to falling on the ground with a 'thud!' He hated falling. He really wished that they would be through with the falling. The Doctor though, had not fallen.

He was holding his limp hand and wrestling the vortex manipulator off it. A door slammed and Amelia Pond burst out, Rory was hot on her heels. They were holding flashlights that swished through the night air and made him dizzy.

"Doctor! Oh my gosh!"

A shout came from the house and more footsteps pounded closer. "Oi! Spaceman! What's happened to my grandfather?!"

The Doctor stood up and Wilf scrambled forward lunging for the vortex manipulator. The Doctor backtracked and then pointed his sonic at the clone.

"Back! Back or I'll sonic you!"

Wilf froze and Amelia choked when she realized that the man didn't know that the Sonic Screwdriver wasn't lethal.

Donna stomped up to Wilf and spun him round. He knew her expression even though he could hardly see it in the dim lighting.

"I don't know what alien has done something to you or why you're acting so weird, but you need to wake up!"

She pointed her finger accusingly at him and clone Wilf backed with each jab she made in his direction. The Doctor caught up to Donna and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Donna! That's his clone!"

Donna wrinkled her nose. "You're tellin me that that is a clone of my grandfather?! A clone?!"

"Yes, they got some of his DNA made a clone by sticking in it the clone feed and replaced him when we weren't looking."

"Well, isn't _that_ wizard!"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Lily gaped at the man that the clone had brought to her master. She knew that man! After that man, who was the Doctor, had revealed that he knew her master he disappeared again.

Dominus snarled to Lily, "Get out of my sight."

Lily fled and as she stumbled out the door her mobile rang. She answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Yuan! Yuan! I've found him! He's in Leadworth! It just fizzed to life after that 'waiting' thing and we've found the man! We've found a genuine alien!"

"Shawn! Shut up! It's Lily now! Lily! I changed it, remember?!"

"Just come on! I'm outside the house right now!"

"I'm coming! Don't go in until I've got there!"

She sprinted out of the building, flashing her security badge several times and sliding into her car in under five minutes. Luckily, there wasn't a lot of traffic and she able to follow Shawn as he got out of the car and unfolded his stubby legs.

Shawn had grown up into a portly man, he looked like the average joe with a balding spot on the top of the head and a pot belly.

"Show me." Lily said.

Shawn held up the small device they had put together as kids. It was bleeping at the address of the house they were standing outside of, a small one with a deep blue door.

Lily swallowed, this was it.

Meanwhile inside the small house, Wilf sat and frowned at Donna who returned it with a withering glare of her own. Her grandfather Wilfred, though, had never been one to cow under his granddaughters stare.

Amelia and Rory were conversing quietly with Doctor, who still had his sonic pointed at Wilf, when the doorbell rang.

Rory left to open it.

The Doctor was still giving his supposedly less worrying recount of events to Amelia. Donna glowered some more at Wilf who glowered back. Then Rory walked back in.

"Um, Doctor. Some people are here... They say they're from something called UNIT?"

The Doctor started. "Oh! I wonder if the brigadier is here? It would be wonderful to see him again! Fantastic! Brilliant!"

"Who?"Amelia asked.

"Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Great man an- you're not from UNIT!" The Doctor shouted when he saw the two people who had followed Rory inside.

Amelia jumped slightly before peering at the two people suspiciously. There was a rather short well-rounded man with closely cropped black hair. He was holding a weird bleeping device which was pointed at the Doctor.

Next to him was a tall woman with black hair pulled into a bun and almond shaped eyes, they were both probably Asian. She was also wearing a short skirt, a little longer than the ones Amy wore herself. She was wearing a black suit jacket and heels that made her taller then the Doctor. She was nervously rubbing an ID card around her neck.

"I'm Lily Spade and this is my bro- er- colleague, Shawn."

The Doctor spluttered and then said, "No! No! You're the two children in 2005! You're name is Yuan! And that's your brother!"

"Well, did you ever change you're clothes since then?!" Sniffed the woman.

"Of course not! It's only been five minutes since I last saw you! An- wait! No! You were in that office with Septiamin!"

The Lily/Yuan woman froze. "Fine, we've found you and now, we're taking you to CARDHIT!"

"No, I'll sonic you."

"Sonic Screwdrivers aren't used nor are they designed to cause bodily harm."

"Shh! That's a secret!" The Doctor hissed.

Wilf jumped up. "What?!"

"Look, now see what you've done!" The Doctor moaned as Wilf stormed towards him.

Donna was being unusually quiet.

Wilf strode forward and he looked just about ready to strangle the Doctor who was looking quite nervous at this new development.

"Well, Ponds, Donna, _run_!"

He held his sonic screwdriver up "Lights out!" He yelled grinning madly as the sonic whirred and the bulb sparked before going out with a small 'pop.'

The door slammed, somebody roared, scuffling, the sonic whirred briefly and illuminated the dark kitchen for a second and then it vanished.

There was heavy breathing and Lily called, "Don't anybody move! I've got someone and I'll shoot her if you don't surrender, Doctor!"

Silence. Lily cocked the pistol threateningly.

"Doctor..."

"Ack! Yuan! It's me! You've got me!" Lily dropped her brother in disgust.

Wilf, Shawn, and Lily were the only ones left in the room.

Lily groaned at the sound of the TARDIS vworping away.


	10. Rescue and Defeat

**A/N: I'm going to update everyday for this story because, I think I've kept you guys waiting long enough. I really didn't expect this chapter to end this way. It ended really quickly and I don't know if... Anyway... Spoilers. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, I do however own the Septiamin. He's mine. **

Dominus growled as he made his back to the office. The one thing he did not expect when he entered the room was to see his most hated enemy, the Doctor, seated in _his_ chair. To his credit Dominus did little more than curl his lip into a silent snarl before he regained composure and said,

"Hello, Doctor. What brings you to my humble abode?"

(Why are you here? Why walk into your enemy's base without a care in the world?)

The Doctor had his feet up on the desk and he was leaning casually back as if he owned the place. It was a posture carefully calculated to irritate. Dominus hated to admit it, but it was succeeding.

"Ah... I believe you've met one of my friends. He's very dear to me, you see and I would hate for him to be... _Uncomfortable_."

(If you've hurt Wilfred Mott you will regret it.)

"He is fine, in fact, he finds the accommodations pleasant."

(We have not harmed him and he is unaware of where he is.)

"Good, I'm glad we have come to an understanding. May we begin?"

(What do you want?)

Dominus snarled and he decided he wanted this talking between the lines done with.

"Skip the pleasantries. I want you dead."

The Doctor shrugged. "Moving a little fast, are we?"

(Why?)

"Stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what?"

(It annoys you- ergo, keep doing it.)

Dominus growled and stepped closer to the Doctor his hand outstretched. The Doctor shifted uneasily. The hand was deformed in the shape of a claw and badly burnt.

"Your people did this and worse to me in the Time War. I barely escaped and now I find, I am the last Septiamin and you are the last Time Lord. It seems fitting to declare you my mortal enemy and hunt you down for revenge."

"I'm afraid I already have an archenemy. The Daleks. They fill the position quite nicely, I don't fancy the possibility of another."

Dominus lunged angrily and he passed right through the Doctor. The Doctor was simply a hologram.

"What?"

Then the alarms went off. Oh! Stupid, stupid, stupid! He kicked the projector angrily and the Doctor shimmered away. They had fooled him and caused a diversion! His hostage was probably already rescued!

Suddenly the Doctor's voice blared out over the PA system.

"Oh! I see you've figured out my little trick. We'll be off now and I hope you don't have any incriminating evidence on you! Ta! And well, no offense but... The Daleks are a lot cleverer then you are."

"Doctor! That was offensive!" A woman said.

"Well I _said_ no offense-"

Another woman's voice interrupted the Doctor's.

"Oi! Don't apologize! That twit deserves it! He kidnapped my grandfather! You hear that Mr. Kidnapper?! YOU ARE A BLOODY TWIT!"

"That's _really_ offensive." A young male voice muttered.

"Shush guys, he'll hear you! I'm trying to make my big speech!"

Dominus was getting more and more infuriated. He saw red and began shouting at the top of his oily grating voice,

"I'll get you Doctor! I'll get you! I'll hunt you down like the dog you are! You'll regret ever setting foot in CARDHIT! You thought TORCHWOOD 1 was bad?! You've only seen the beginning! I'll kill you-"

"Actually, I'm afraid you won't."

Someone else had spoken. Someone in the room. He turned.

Several soldiers dressed all in black had their guns trained on him and a short blond woman stood behind them, clearly the leader.

"Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, UNIT. I believe the Doctor called?"

They had come in quietly while had been shouting furiously at nothing.

The woman's lips had a sort of predatory smile to them as she took in Dominus. "Well. I don't think we'll be seeing each other for a while."

One of the guards shot him with a tranq and Dominus knew no more.


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: Chapter 11, a rather fitting last chapter- don't you think? ;) I just want to say thank you to all of my kind followers and reviewers! This wouldn't have happened without your support! Disclaimer: Doooo weeee oooooooo I don't own Doctor Whooo! **

Wilf recovered in the Pond's kitchen with a cup of tea.

Swish wish, swish wish. Squelch.

The mops were noisy on the ground, apparently when they had released him, his clone had dissolved in the kitchen.

The Asian woman had been dropped off at outside of the Tower of London. The Doctor had said it was UNIT headquarters. He believed him of course. There had been armed guards waiting for the woman.

Now, she had a brother named Shawn and he had been talking excitedly to the Doctor for some time before the Doctor had managed to shove the man out the door.

The Ponds stood up from working on the floor and Rory stretched. Amy sighed and followed him to their bedroom. It had been a very long day.

Donna nodded to the Ponds as they exited the kitchen. Donna and Wilf decided to take their leave also, and they walked to the door.

As Wilf pulled open the front door, Donna hugged him tightly.

"You do know that I'm going, right?"

Wilf stood back and there were tears in his eyes. "You go. You go and you have the time of your life. Just like you used too. You were so happy with him and you're gonna be so happy with him. I'll wait for ya, once your done- once you want to come back, I'll be waiting with Sylvia."

"You don't mind if I leave you with the old bat- do you?"

"I'll survive, you just go and do what you used to do. Go and be _happy_ again."

"I will grandfather, I will!"

Donna turned and pelted out the back door.

Wilf grinned, there she went, all fire and bluster. Like old times. Wilf sniffed and released he was crying. He wiped his face hurriedly and made his way back down the street to his home.

Donna reached the TARDIS as her grandfather pulled the Pond's front door closed, and as Wilf was walking off down the street, she was pulling the ship's blue doors open.

The Doctor was sitting in his chair with one leg over the other. Donna still was trying to make sense of her spaceman's new appearance.

"Doctor?"

He jolted, "Oh! Donna! What are you doing here?" He stood awkwardly and looked at her in confusion and then Donna realized.

"You _dumbo_."

"What?"

"You big stupid dumbo! I'm not leaving you! I'm coming with ya, whether you like it or not!"

"Well, I- I thought after all I- I did..."

"I thought we worked that out already? How that was a right idiotic mistake and how it's never gonna happen again!"

The Doctor looked up at her with sad eyes, "We both know that's not quite true."

Donna thought she could see his previous regeneration right then, with his expressive eyebrows and skinny tight suits, with his spiky hair and sorrowful aged eyes.

"Oh, Doctor. Don't you know? I'm traveling with you forever!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Donna walked over and slapped him.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"For being a dumbo! It wasn't a promise! It was a _fact_."

The Doctor stared at her for one long minute and then he kicked his feet before saying in a whisper, "I just... I don't want you to go."

"I won't." And Donna threw her arms around her spaceman.

The Doctor responded immediately and when they let go, neither admitted that their eyes were just a bit wet.

"Now, where too?"

"Well... I was thinking... An oldie but a goodie- Planet of the hats?"

Donna grinned, "Planet of the Hats it is!"

The Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS wheezed away. Amelia and Rory Pond were watching from the bedroom window.

"She's good for him."

"What about us?"

"Amy, normal life- we were thinking of choosing. It looks like it's been decided already."

Amy looked and the sky and put her arms around Rory, "You know I think... I think it's time I stopped waiting."

Rory put his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently.

"We be able to get him if we need him, but for now, for now he's got his best friend back and Amelia Pond, we've got our whole lives ahead of us."

Amelia Pond nodded and then she looked at Rory, "My name is Amelia Williams."

"So it is." The stars twinkled as the Williams' went to bed and the Doctor and Donna traveled through time.


End file.
